1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a system in package (SIP) semiconductor system in which a memory device and a controller are in one package.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor devices are integrated, a system in package (SIP) technology is used, in which a memory device and a controller are configured in one package.
A SIP semiconductor system configured using the SIP technology can have superior characteristics in terms of noise and operation stability compared to a semiconductor device configured using a heterogeneous package technology.
In the SIP semiconductor system configured using the SIP technology, all input/output terminals accessing a memory device from the outside of a package are generally connected to a controller in the package, and hence there exists no terminal capable of directly accessing the memory device from the outside of the package. Therefore, the SIP semiconductor system cannot perform a probe test and repair operation performed in the semiconductor device using the heterogeneous package technology.
In order to solve such a problem, the SIP semiconductor system performs a test of an internal memory device through an internal controller, and a design for test (DFT) such as a memory built-in self test (MBIST) or scan test is used to perform the test.
In order to repair the memory device of the SIP semiconductor system based on a test result obtained through the DFT, a redundancy analysis (RA) is required to allow optimal repair to be performed by analyzing the test result. The RA has a relatively complicated configuration, and the area and cost of the package or memory device is increased by implementing the configuration as an internal logic circuit.